


Al poniente

by windofbloom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lesbian Character, Monsters, Mystery, Secret Crush, Suspense, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windofbloom/pseuds/windofbloom
Summary: «Al poniente los sueños suspiran, la realidad se toma un descanso y las ideas se toman la palestra pública».Colección de cuentos escrita como proyecto de clase.





	1. Los libros de ojos negros

**Author's Note:**

> Algunos de estos cuentos cortos no se suponía que verían la luz, al final he decidido juntarlos todos en una pequeña colección como resultado del trabajo en una de las materias que cursé hace un mes más o menos.

Edward tenía siete años, pero desconfiaba con la intensidad de un adulto ante un desconocido de la nueva biblioteca de su madre. A él sencillamente no le gustaba. La biblioteca incluía una colección de libros de dudosa procedencia, el vendedor dijo que el dueño original no poseía interés alguno en conservarlos y al vendedor le pareció buena idea incluirlos; a Edward le gustaba leer, mas esos libros tampoco le agradaban. Así, se instaló una estricta costumbre entre él y la biblioteca.

Edward salía de casa a la escuela, miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la biblioteca en la sala ubicada en la mejor esquina así cualquiera que llegase la admiraba de inmediato; él sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, un nudo en el estómago y salía corriendo. Al regresar corría desde la puerta hasta su cuarto sin mirar atrás y en esas ocasiones creía que algo lo miraba, la horrible sensación tardaba horas de encierro en irse. El miércoles cuando su madre salió a las cinco de la tarde para no volver hasta pasadas las diez de la noche como era su costumbre, decidió que era el día. Temprano en la mañana juntó todas las cebollas que pudo encontrar y armó un collar en absoluto secreto, cubrió su camiseta favorita de sal. De la capilla de la escuela tomó “prestada” la biblia por si acaso. A las seis en punto se paró frente a la biblioteca listo para enfrentarla.

Cauteloso Edward inspeccionó el mueble a unos cuatro pasos de distancia, al compararla con las cortinas y floreros descubrió que estaba inusualmente limpia. Dejó la biblia en el suelo ahora observando los libros. La colección se conformaba por un grupo de textos de pasta dura blanca decorada con garabatos dorados. Edward inspeccionó tres de los ejemplares y descubrió con desgano que sus amarillentas páginas estaban en blanco, aunque cada cierto número de hojas encontró una frase escrita a mano con temblorosas letras ilegibles. Con el cuarto libro el corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió las manos sudorosas. Ahí estaba la sensación de ser observado haciéndolo temblar, decidió que era suficiente.

Allí donde antes estuvieron los libros encontró profunda oscuridad como un agujero negro, mas la sensación de ser observado no vino del extraño hoyo. No. Edward bajó el rostro de nuevo y allí en medio de un chillido aterrado que apenas logró comprender era suyo vio por primera vez los ojos que lo perseguían. Estaban en la portada de los libros, los garabatos eran sus párpados moviéndose de manera arrítmica y perezosa. Al verse descubiertos los ojos se clavaron en el pequeño, primero con asombro, luego enfado y al final caprichosa malicia, Edward volvió a gritar mucho más fuerte, soltó el libro en sus manos cuando sintió los párpados moverse contra su piel; una extraña comezón se propagó por sus brazos, el niño vio su piel cubierta de ojos negros mirándolo fijamente sin alma. Edward se encerró en su cuarto el resto de la noche, los ojos desaparecieron tan pronto cerró la puerta. ¡Oh, pero la sensación!, Esa de ser observado, la comezón, el cosquilleo de párpados contra su piel todo eso siguió allí por mucho tiempo.


	2. Enemigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final de la espera ha llegado, es hora del enfrentamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos de estos cuentos tienen ilustración hecha por mí, si gustan pueden encontrarlas en mi IG windofbloom1.

La chica se sentó frente a su mortal enemigo. El reloj marcó las dos de la madrugada, puede escuchar los ronquidos de sus padres como un par de trompetas. Está oscuro, ni siquiera la luna ha salido esa noche, pero la chica sabe que está a punto de enfrentar lo inevitable. Aquello que la atormentó en su niñez y la hizo salir corriendo de casa tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad.

El armario frente suyo no es el enemigo, es lo que está dentro lo que la atemoriza. Hasta donde sabe, la criatura ha estado en la casa desde antes que se construyera, tal vez muchos años atrás antes de la colonización de ese terreno; siempre espiando desde las sombras, comía pequeños animales como conejos o aves descuidadas, con la llegada del hombre comenzó a cazar sus perros, gatos e incluso hasta los peces de su madre cayeron en sus endiabladas garras. Primero uno, luego otro y otro hasta que la enorme pecera quedó vacía. Su madre creyó que eran gatos, pero los gatos también desaparecían.

La chica agradecía ser alérgico al pelo animal o no hubiera logrado sobrellevar la pérdida de un amigo en o garras de su enemigo. Por eso está ahí, sentada casi sin parpadear en medio de la oscuridad, esperando. Ya tuvo suficientes sustos, suficientes “terrores nocturnos”, era tiempo de acabar con ello.

¿Está asustada? ¡Por supuesto!, Ella se mordió los labios para evitar el castañeo de sus dientes, el mero sonido la llena de nerviosismo. Mucho más que la espera.

Armada con su gorra favorita, unos jeans y camisa de tirantes. Una linterna y un bate de beisbol como defensa personal la chica creyó estar totalmente lista; por si acaso llevó consigo sal de ajo y agua bendita tras una búsqueda en internet durante la mañana, no estaba segura si funcionaría peor al menos la hizo sentir algo más segura. Y uno de los mejores cuchillos de cocina de su padre, ese que había mandado a comprar en el exterior porque, según, podía cortar hasta el cabello más delgado. Todo lo empacó en el cinturón del tío, donde ponía sus herramientas cuando trabajaba en el auto de su padre, el cómo había conseguido el cinturón es otra historia.

La chica respiró profundo, la puerta del armario se abrió con un chirrido que le heló los huesos y la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Era una simple rendija, mas ella supo que era su enemigo retándola. No necesitó ver para darse cuenta de que la criatura, ese monstruo, lo estaba invitando a adentrarse en sus terrenos. “Voy a vencerte”, pensó la chica levantándose; se ajustó la gorra, tomó con firmeza el palo de escoba y se aseguró que la riñonera con la sal de ajo, pimienta y agua bendita estuviera firme en su lugar. De allí colgaba el cuchillo de su padre. “Ven a mi casa, ven a mi casa, te estoy esperando”, se imagina que dice la criatura con una voz áspera pero aguda.

La chica se adentró en la oscuridad del armario, el reloj marcó las dos y quince minutos de la madrugada.


	3. El anillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca ha creído en la magia ni esas tonterías, pero definitivamente ese anillo tiene "algo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es algo vieja, la verdad. Hice algunos cambios para utilizarla en mis estudios actuales aunque realmente viene de mucho tiempo atrás. Un pequeño trozo de mis tiempos universitarios.

Seriamente hablando no crees en esas tonterías, la experiencia te educó en la razón, mientras la vida misma te enseñó que es demasiado cruel para mantener las fantasías a flote; tú, por lo menos, aún mantienes ciertos sueños por los cuales luchar, algo de inocencia. Tal vez por eso aceptaste comprar ese anillo. Lo viste en ese mercadillo solitario tras la tela ennegrecida por el polvo, no había sol suficiente en ese día nublado, pero juraste o juras que por un instante, ese objeto estaba brillando, llamando a alguien, ¡quién fuese! La voz de auxilio en medio de un mar de murmullos desinteresados.

Ahora el mismo anillo está frente tuyo sobre el escritorio, no está brillando mas la sensación que te transmite es similar a la de un reto: él desea que lo uses, desea que pruebes si es cierto o no el mito a su alrededor, ¿invisibilidad? ¡Patrañas! El mundo es ciencia, átomos, leyes físicas y guerras, acompañadas de estupideces humanas. El mundo ya no son islas fantásticas, príncipes rescatando princesas, héroes y heroínas buscando su pasado ratificando el presente, dándole forma al futuro planteado por el destino.

No. Ya no más. Sin embargo, decidiste aceptar el reto. Lentamente, con el cuidado de un amante tanteas con la yema de los dedos el contorno del anillo; con los ojos entornados tratas de ver más allá de su color amarillento palidecido en las áreas donde el tiempo ha sido más cruel, buscas una pequeña seña, mínima, cualquier cosa capaz de decirte “esta tontería no va a funcionar”. Al no encontrarla continúas con el método fácil, experimentar.

Ya sin tanto recato tomas el objeto lanzándolo un par de veces como si fuese una pelota, puede ser por nerviosismo, puede ser solo cobardía, también es posible que el lado infantil arraigado en tu pecho no desee romper la ilusión del misterio; al final has logrado superar esos pequeños distractores mentales y luces el anillo en tu anular, copiosamente esperando a que algo ocurra. Algo, el más mínimo detalle.

Alzas la mano frente a tu rostro, a contraluz con la bombilla del techo, puedes volver a verlo brillar como juras lo hizo en el mercadillo o más, tan intenso, tan bello.

Lo demás, lo que ocurrió después, es tan tuyo como el anillo, tan mío como las palabras escritas relatando qué, dos, tres, cuatro semanas después el objeto continúa en tu dedo, brillando.


	4. Campo de diosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y la pequeña criatura se enamoró de una diosa indómita, el secreto la provee de seguridad y las paredes que las rodean de tiempo juntas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La premisa de este cuento era escribir sobre una vivencia personal, yo no he querido dejar la fantasía de lado así que a lo mejor me habré ido un poco por las ramas.

Cuando la criatura no era más que un pequeño garabato, un mal intento de princesa con mente de intelectual, pero deseos de guerrera, los tiempos no eran ni buenos, ni malos. Eran simplemente tiempos que pasaron con relativa calma y días mayormente soleados.

La pequeña criatura que todavía se decidía entre intelectual o guerrera, —porque como princesa ya había fallado y nunca quiso intentarlo seriamente— prefería los días solitarios, aquellos en los que podía sentarse en la fresca sombra o en medio de la seguridad de altas pilas de manuscritos y papiros que contaban leyendas de tierras lejanas, tiempos pasados, futuros o presentes. El sol era bueno, pero de lejos. No bajo sus abrazadores rayos.

A veces salía de su refugio a entablar conversación con otras criaturas que tenían su futuro algo más claro que ella. A la mayoría les gustaba ser princesas, otras eran más como la pequeña criatura y trataban algo diferente; algunas eran agradables, otras no tanto; la mayoría le resultaban indiferentes. La pequeña criatura, garabato de algo que algún día tendría forma, no estaba entre los seres más conversadores del grupo. Empero, entre todas las otras criaturas destacó sin duda alguna una diosa.

Era una criatura también buscando su forma y futuro, aunque para la pequeña criatura, ella siempre fue una diosa. Una que, casualmente, buscó su camino junto con la casta a la cual la pequeña criatura perteneció.

La diosa era una intelectual y futura hechicera, no disfrutaba del sol así que las pocas veces que debió pararse bajo sus rayos le quitó mil suspiros a la pequeña criatura. La diosa prefería el frío de las sombras, los manuscritos largos y complicados y las conversaciones detalladas; repudiaba a las princesas, aunque algunas cosas le llegaban a gustar más o menos. La pequeña criatura adoraba el castaño de sus cabellos, las suaves ondas que se formaban en las puntas y delineaban los hombros. Su sonrisa brillante y la seriedad de su gesto cuando se concentraba.

La diosa miraba el mundo tras espejuelos de marco rojizo, y de cuando en cuando bromeó sobre su ceguera que ni el más sabio de los hechiceros podría haber mejorado. La pequeña criatura pensaba que esos espejuelos la hacían ver más hermosa —si es que eso era posible—.

A la pequeña criatura le gustaba pensar que ella y la diosa eran amigas. Aunque durante esos días simples y soleados le habría entregado todos sus valiosos manuscritos a la primera bruja que le garantizara una vida al lado de la diosa. No era amor como los adultos pueden llegar a sentirlo, mas era intenso y apabullante para la pequeña criatura. Tal vez en una realidad alterna pudo haber sido amor si la bruja se hubiese presentado o si, simplemente, la diosa hubiera abierto sus rosados labios, con esa sonrisa divertida y juguetona, y pedido el corazón de la pequeña criatura que se contentaba con una amistad de días sí y días no.

Porque la diosa era libre y decidida, no se encadenaba a nada ni nadie y no le temía a la soledad. Tenía la personalidad más fuerte en esa tierra rodeada por altas y frías paredes de cemento. Por estatuas de mitológicos seres a los cuales las criaturas debían de adorar sin duda alguna; la pequeña criatura dudaba de todo, mas la diosa nunca necesitó dudar para saber que las adoraciones eran fútiles, que las estatuas, estatuas serían toda su vida y en el conocimiento estaba el verdadero camino.

La pequeña criatura pasó largas horas escuchando a su diosa, su desvelo de antaño. Asintiendo maravillada, a veces intrigada sin preguntas de por medio que pudieran interrumpir la voz de caramelo de ella.

Porque la pequeña criatura era la única fiel a ella, a veces daba pequeños aportes y la diosa asentía con satisfacción al ver que esa criatura que se debatía entre intelectual y guerrera compartía una opinión similar a la suya.

En secreto la pequeña criatura erigió monumentos intangibles en su nombre. Monolitos de oro, lapislázuli y mármol dentro de su corazón a veces adolorido, porque la pequeña criatura no era tonta, indecisa, pero nunca tonta. Ella sabía que el mejor lugar para ese sentimiento era dentro de los recónditos laberintos de su corazón y mente, acallado entre los miles de pasillos sin salida, tan al fondo como fuera posible. Siempre fue buena fingiendo después de todo y los maestros de la ley de dios estaban satisfechos con sus mentiras y su silencioso asentir.

La pequeña criatura estaba a salvo fingiendo, ya había visto lo que ser diferente le hacía a otras mucho más resueltas que ella. Afrontar el escarnio público no valía la pena si con ello no podía estar al lado de su querida diosa, que ya era repudiada por sus pares y otras criaturas incapaces de ver la magnificencia de sus actos, el poder de sus palabras, la sabiduría de sus ideas.

Tal vez porque la diosa era inflexible y poderosa, como debía de ser. Amable con quienes eran de su agrado empero intolerante ante aquellos que fallaban las pruebas que ella imponía; no cualquiera lograba estar cerca de la diosa, la pequeña criatura lo entendió desde el principio, por ello agradecía al mundo, el destino o divina providencia, ¡cualquiera que fuese el verdadero dios!

Incluso agradecía al conocimiento mismo si es que no existía ser superior alguno porque los ojos de la diosa eran poderosos, capaces de ver tras algunas de las laberínticas mentiras y hechizos mundanos que la pequeña criatura aplicaba sobre sí misma para aparentar ser “una más” del montón. Un garabato de princesa, de leal sierva. De sumisa fémina.

Eso sí, esos ojos nunca vieron dentro de lo más profundo de la pequeña criatura, y así debía ser. El secretismo mantuvo los días simples que la pequeña criatura pudo estar al lado de su diosa durante las épocas soleadas, hablando bajo las calmadas y heladas sombras donde la diosa era más libre y la pequeña criatura un poco menos indecisa.


End file.
